Swinging Pendulum TRADUCTION
by An author alone in the dark
Summary: Trop dangereux pour vivre , déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve déposé dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué


Swinging Pendulum

Pendule oscillant

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross Swinging Pendulum. Sa fic est actuellement en cours et compte cinq chapitres.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Résumé** « Trop dangereux pour vivre », déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve déposé dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué à ce que des choses impossibles lui arrivent.

* * *

**General Warnings**: AU, GEN, Time/Dimension Travel, Ichigo-centric, violence, langage.

* * *

Chapitre 1

_« Ichigo, écoute-moi – si tu trouves un moyen de t'en sortir, prend-le. Ne reviens pas pour nous, tu m'entends?_

_Je ne peux pas faire faire ça !_

_Tu peux, et tu l'feras ! pour une fois dans ta vie, gamin, ne sois pas un héros._

_Je n'essaye pas d'être un héros ! mais quel genre de personne serai-je si je vous laisse là ?!_

_Une personne intelligente. Je le pense Ichigo. T'as une longue vie devant toi, de la gâche pas pour des nullards comme nous. On a assez vécu, on a eu des siècles. Tu as à peine vécu deux décades._

_Putain comme si ça apportait quoi que ce soit ! Je ne vais pas laisser ces bâtards de la Centrale 46 vous exécuter !_

_Bon dieu, on est enchaînés et tu ne peux même pas te tenir assis ! ce n'est pas le moment pour s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit d'autre ! putain, le moins qu'ils auraient pu faire c'est de te laisser voir un guérisseur. Tu vas de vider de ton sang à ce rythme._

_Hey, je ne suis pas le seul blessé ici, hypocrite._

_Je ne suis pas blessé fatalement, il y a une différence, idiot. Bon sang, j'sais pas c'qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu t'es précipité pour combattre Aizen. T'aurais dû savoir qu'tu serais sérieusement blessé après l'avoir tué._

_Comme si j'avais su que la Centrale 46 allait … allait envoyer des Shinigami pour m'arrêter ensuite ! la Soul Society est vraiment… vraiment pourrie._

_Tu parles. Elle est dirigée par des bâtards corrompus après tout… Ichigo ? Oi, reste éveillé. Dors pas. J'savais pas qu't'avais encore besoin faire la sieste à ton âge._

_Va te faire foutre Shinji, j'repose juste mes yeux. Pendant un moment. J'irai bien. Lorsque je me réveillerai, je nous sortirai tous de là, d'accord ?_

_Pas d'accord. Reste éveillé, Ichigo, tu m'entends ?_

_Mm…_

_Hey, tu…_

_Hirako Shinji, vous devez nous accompagner._

_Tch, est-ce qu'au moins on a une farce de jugement cette fois-ci, ou vous allez directement en passer à l'exécution ?_

_Vous et les autres… Vaizard vont être traités comme des Hollows. __Il n'y a pas besoin de faire un jugement._

_Non! Vous ne pouvez pas…_

_Ichigo, tais-toi et ne bouges pas ! Tu dois faire attention à toi, tu as compris ? Ne fais rien de stupide ! _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hirako. Il n'aura pas cette opportunité. En reconnaissance de ses efforts finaux pour tuer Aizen, la Centrale 46 a décidé qu'il serait emprisonné et non pas exécuté._

_Quelle reconnaissance pourrie ?! La mort est mieux, Shinigami deux fois maudit !_

_Shinji ! Tu …_

_Ichigo souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas intérêt à ... »_

{1}

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

Le plafond en bois lui fit face.

Cela lui prit un moment pour enregistrer la lumière du soleil se déverser à travers les rideaux, et le fait que, s'il avait toujours été dans Muken, la lumière serait la dernière chose à l'atteindre.

Pendant une longue minute, il ne bougea pas, laissant les souvenirs d'obscurité, de désespoir, de l'absence d'espoir s'estomper au fond de son esprit.

Il se concentra simplement sur sa respiration.

Cela avait été une surprise quand, lorsqu'Ichigo avait finalement succombé à l'attraction d'un oubli sans douleur après dieu sait long, il entendit l'écho d'une douce voix ronronner dans son oreille, ayant des accents de pouvoir, mais sans le faire se sentir menacé.

Ichigo n'avait pas pu voir quoique ce soit. Il ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts à ce moment-là, mais la voix s'était présentée en disant qu'elle était le Roi des Esprits, quelque chose dont Ichigo n'avait entendu parler qu'en passant, par Aizen et Kisuke.

_« La Balance doit être préservée. La Centrale 46 a outrepassé ses limites. Je ne suis plus en position pour l'arrêter moi-même. Toutefois, je peux te donner une autre chance, une chance de sauver tes amis Vaizard. Mais en retour, je demande ton aide. _

_» La Soul Society ne peut pas être autorisée à se noyer dans ses propres préjudices et ses propres lois à nouveau. Si le Monde Spirituel veut continuer à prospérer, des changements doivent être faits. Les Shinigami ne peuvent pas rester forts s'ils n'acceptent pas le changement. Vaizards, Arrancar ou même Quincy, il n'y aura pas de futur si les Shinigami continuent à résoudre ses problème et les tuant tos et vice-versa. _

_» C'est là que tu entres en jeu, Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai assisté à ton potentiel de croissance, et j'approuve tes dispositions tolérantes envers les Shinigami, les Hollows, et les Humains indifféremment. A cause de cela, je vais croire en ton jugement je vais te donner une chance, chaque changement sera de ton choix. Mais tu devras en faire, et je prie pour que tu fasses les bons. »_

Et sans crier gare, Ichigo avait brutalement été réveillé la seconde suivante, s'asseyant d'un bond et se trouvant assis dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, son Zanpakutou à côté de lui, et les voix de Zangetsu et de Shiro de retour dans sa tête là où était leur place.

Ichigo avait été complètement éberlué au début. Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans le Seireitei mais qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans la Quatrième ou dans aucune des baraquements de division avec lesquels il était familier, donc cela éliminait le fait que l'arrestation et Muken et regarder Shinji et les autres Vaizards être emmené et la voix du Roi des Esprits soient juste un cauchemar.

Ichigo s'était aventuré avec précaution à l'extérieur de la chambre où il était, son Zanpakutou encore dans son fourreau mais sa main était enroulée autour de sa garde par précaution. Il resta presque bouche-bée quand il s'avança dans le couloir et se trouva promptement au milieu d'au moins une douzaine de Shinigami, tous allant de-ci de-là avec un des livres ou des parchemins ou leurs propres Zanpakutou.

Ichigo s'était hâtivement retiré dans sa chambre après cela, se demandant si peut-être Aizen lui avait fait quelque chose pendant la bataille finale et s'il était coincé dans une sorte d'illusion, mais les illusions faisaient en général oublier les choses les plus importantes, et Ichigo pouvait parfaitement bien se rappeler chaque détail de la guerre.

A moitié pris pas une mini attaque de panique et faisant les cent pas de manière agitée (dans une chambre avec trois lits, pas un, mais avec apparemment un seul jeu de livre et d'autres nécessité rangés dans les tiroirs et les étagères), et il s'était aperçut dans le miroir et avait vu son reflet porter les mêmes vêtements blancs et bleus que les Shinigami hommes qu'il avait vu à l'extérieur portaient au lieu de son habituel noir.

Il avait essayé de demander à Zangetsu et à Shiro ce qui se passait mais ils en savaient autant que lui. Bien sûr, Ichigo n'était pas assez désemparé pour ne pas reconnaître l'uniforme de l'Académie Shinigami une fois qu'il eut été calmé. Renji et Rukia lui avaient donné une vue d'ensemble une fois alors qu'ils lui faisaient une vraie visite guidée du Seireitei.

Sauf que, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, l'Académie Shin'ou, avait été détruite durant l'un des raids d'Aizen.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait obtenir des réponses en restant assis dans cette chambre donc Ichigo était ressorti, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards adorateurs de certains étudiants et les moues également pleines d'animosité d'autres. Ils le connaissaient apparemment assez bien pour le remarquer dans une foule.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de l'Académie et à aller dans la cour, il trouva le Seireitei dans toute sa gloire intouchée, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'armée d'Aizen.

Après une autre demi-heure à hyper ventiler intérieurement, à se rappeler soigneusement ses derniers moments avant son évanouissement et les mots du soi-disant Roi des Esprits, et à retourner méticuleusement ce qui semblait être son dortoir, Ichigo avait déniché des étiquettes dans deux autres uniformes dans son placard, et un emploi du temps avec son nom écrit au sommet, et une sélection de livres et de parchemins de cours qui avaient aussi son nom écrit à l'intérieur dans son écriture familière de pattes de mouches à moitié nettes.

On pouvait lire sur toutes « Shiba Ichigo ».

Techniquement, si son père n'était pas en cavale, Ichigo aurait grandi avec le nom de famille Shiba au lieu de Kurosaki. Il n'y avait pas pensé donc c'était un peu étrange de voir son nom connecté au nom de clan de son père, mais c'était le moindre de ses problèmes.

Ichigo n'était pas stupide, quoique certaines personnes puissent penser. Le Roi des Esprits lui avait dit qu'il aurait une seconde chance, et à ce moment-là, dans la petite partie de son esprit qui n'était pas dans le brouillard et à moitié endormie, il avait pensé que le Roi des Esprits voulait dire que Shinji et les autres n'étaient pas encore morts, et qu'il allait libérer Ichigo pour qu'il soit en mesure de les sauver.

Visiblement, Ichigo avait mal compris.

Ses recherches avaient aussi révélé une invitation à manger glissée dans l'un de ses livres. Il avait été plus perplexe qu'autre chose quand il avait lu le message.

_« Bonjour, cousin ! __Rejoins moi pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, d'accord? Je passerai à midi pour te prendre. Ton grand frère favori, Kaien ^_^ »_

Ichigo avec fixée sans la comprendre la note pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de la poser et de regarder l'horloge sur le mur. Elle indiquait onze heures quarante-cinq.

Alors d'accord, certaines choses avaient tendance à passer par-dessus la tête d'Ichigo de temps en temps mas il était à peu près sûr qu'il était le plus vieux dans sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas de frère, plus grands ou non.

Toutefois, il avait vraiment un célèbre cousin mort, portant le nom de Shiba Kaien, grand frère de Kukaku et de Ganju.

Et si la note était réelle et qu'Ichigo ne rêvait pas, cela voulait dire que ce fils de pute de Roi des Esprits avait déposé son cul dans le passé.

Ichigo pouvait bouger assez vite quand il le voulait (et, considérant qu'il était en guerre, cela était la plupart du temps) donc il avait volé partout dans sa chambre et avait fourré tout à sa place d'origine en l'espace de dix minutes, un peu moins nettement qu'avait mais rien qu'il ne pouvait ranger ou nettoyer plus tard.

Il regardait une dernière fois sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était à sa place lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec un sosie presque parfait. Les seules différences étaient la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, les quelques centimètres que l'homme avait de plus que lui, et le sourire bon enfant sur le visage de Kaien.

_« Yo, cousin ! Prêt à y aller ? »_

Après ce jour, Ichigo avait juré de rester aussi loin que possible de Shiba Kaien. Le gars n'était pas aussi hyper qu'Isshin mais il avait définitivement cette exubérance Shiba dont tout le monde excepté Ichigo avait l'air d'avoir hérité. Ichigo avait toujours été les sourcils froncés et ne souriait ou ne riait qu'occasionnellement depuis que sa mère était morte. Chaque Shiba qu'il avait rencontré (d'accord, c'était juste Kukaku et Ganju, et son père et ses sœurs) était plutôt joyeux en général.

Kaien n'avait pas été une exception, parlant à Ichigo comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. L'homme plus vieux n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le fait qu'Ichigo lui ait seulement répondu avec des grognements, des hochements de tête, et une petite poignée de phrases guindées.

Mais le déjeuner avait été utile, parce que Kaien avait, sur le chemin du retour à l'Académie, demandé à Ichigo i tout allait bien depuis qu'il était rentré à l'Académie deux mois auparavant, et Ichigo avait réussi à obtenir, subtilement, quelques informations de son cousin, comme par exemple le fait que apparemment Kaien l'avait trouvé dans un des districts extérieurs du Rukongai à peu près deux mois auparavant, grièvement blessé et inconscient mais ressemblant tellement à Kaien qu'Ichigo devait être un Shiba, et c'était apparemment comme ça qu'il avait être introduit dans le Clan comme un cousin perdu depuis longtemps.

Ichigo avait déjà son Zanpakutou avec lui – mais dans son état scellé, bien sûr – donc Kaien l'avait inscrit à l'Académie dès qu'Ichigo était revenu sur ses pieds, à la grande désapprobation de Kukaku qui, Kaien le lui avait dit avec un clin d'œil complice, avait aimé couver Ichigo lorsqu'Ichigo s'était réveillé confus et, de manière très pratique, amnésique.

Ichigo avait dit un au revoir silencieux à son cousin après cela, évita la tentative d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, et le câlin que Kaien avait tenté de lui infliger, et était ensuite retourné dans sa chambre pour essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'il était de retour dans le passé.

Genre, vraiment loin dans le passé. Au moins un siècle parce qu'Ichigo avait relevé le reiatsu distinctif d'Hirako Shinji lorsqu'ils étaient passé plus tôt à côté de la Cinquième.

Cela lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait pour se retenir de se précipiter là-bas et de vérifier que le Vaizard – futur Vaizard ? – allait bien. C'était probablement un coup de chance qu'il n'ait pas aussi relevé le reiatsu d'Aizen ou il aurait pu perdre la tête et se précipiter après le traître à l'instant.

Et maintenant il en était là, trois mois et demi après la date de ce repas et il se débattait toujours pour s'habituer à ce nouveau monde. Parce que, bien qu'il ait visité régulièrement la Soul Society après avoir sauvé Rukia pour la première fois – et un résident du lieu depuis le début de la guerre – c'était un tout autre problème d'aller à l'école et d'interagir avec ses pairs et de ne rien révéler.

La dernière partie n'était en vérité pas si difficile. Ichigo avait vite découvert que la moitié de l'école l'idolâtrait pour ses relations avec son génie de cousin et le Clan Shiba, alors que l'autre moitié le détestait pour les mêmes choses. En résultat, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été vraiment intéressé à devenir son ami.

Ce n'était pas un problème à l'aune d'Ichigo. A ce point, il n'avait aucun désir de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un.

Et bien qu'il pensait que c'était un peu injuste, Ichigo était aussi reconnaissant pour ses liens avec un Clan parce que cela lui donnait quelques avantages, comme sa propre chambre même si elle était assez grande pour trois. Ichigo avait pris l'habitude de mettre un sceau pour insonoriser la pièce – c'était à peu près le seul Kidou qu'il parvenait à faire (avec un soin vraiment basique) puisque c'était une nécessité à choque fois qu'une réunion impromptue avait dû être tenue au Hueco Mundo – parce qu'il y avait des moments où il se réveillait toujours en criant des cauchemars de sang et de mort et de l'obscurité qui le rendait claustrophobe de Muken.

D'un autre côté, il y avait pas mal d'inconvénients, le pire étant la façon dont ses professeurs le comparaient tous à Kaien, ce qui en conséquence tournait certains élèves contres lui : ils l'insultaient et se moquaient de lui. Ichigo ne s'en inquiétait pas trop – c'était plus ennuyant qu'autre chose – mais il aimerait vraiment que ça s'arrête. Mais de ce qu'il avait un jour appris de Kukaku et de Ganju, Kaien n'était pas un vantard ou un snob arrogant, il était totalement le contraire – travaillant dur et gentil envers les personnes autour de lui, et il n'aimait pas sortir du lot- ce qui frustrait Ichigo encore plus parce qu'il savait que si Kaien apprenait les ennuis qu'il avait à cause de la réputation du Shinigami le plus vieux, son cousin ne serait pas content. Kaien était déjà ridiculement protecteur d'Ichigo pour une raison quelconque et veillait sur lui avec sa façon incroyablement sociale de le fait, Ichigo ne voulait pas donner à Kaien aucune raison d'être bouleversé à cause de lui.

Mais hormis le cinéma de l'école autour de lui, l'Académie était principalement vraiment ennuyeuse.

L'école enseignait quatre sujets principaux : Zanjustu, Hohou, Hakudou, et Kidou, avec un peu d'Histoire, de Mathématiques, l'art de remplir correctement la paperasse (Ichigo s'était retenu de rire de peu lorsqu'il avait vu ça, mais si son vrai nom était 'Devoirs de Bureau Professionnel').

Il n'y avait pratiquement rien que les enseignants à l'Académie pouvaient lui enseigner à propos des trois premiers. Ichigo était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il pouvait battre chaque instructeur à l'intérieur de l'école avec une main attachée dans le dos et un bandeau sur les yeux. Il était déjà au niveau d'un capitaine et était même plus fort que la plupart des capitaines, présents et futurs, sans mentionner que la Déesse de l'éclair lui avait appris lui-même le Shumpo. Même les classes accélérées ne faisaient rien pour alléger son ennui, surtout qu'il avait à se retenir de beaucoup, il était déjà bien assez puissant lorsqu'il se retenait.

Les mathématiques passaient comme une lettre à la poste, il avait travaillé dur lorsqu'il était au lycée avant la guerre, et il avait, à l'insistance d'Ishida, continué ses études entre deux escarmouches lors que la guerre avait commencé.

Et remplir la paperasse – des trucs inutiles comme les duplicatas de missions passées et la comptabilité – n'était rien de nouveau. La guerre, au lieu de retenir la paperasse, générait en fait plus de ce truc maudit, et à chaque fois qu'Ukitake avait été cloué au lit et que Rukia était enterrée sous des montagnes de paperasse, Ichigo l'avait gracieusement aidé. Et ensuite Shunsui l'avait malheureusement découvert et avait ajouté son boulot à la pile d'Ichigo, disant qu'Ichigo devait au moins en faire une partie puisque le capitaine lui apprenait à utiliser ses deux lames avec plus d'efficacité.

(Ichigo s'était plus tard vengé en déversant de rage tout le saké de l'homme dans l'évier, pour le plaisir de Lisa et de Nanao. Malheureusement, Ichigo avait seulement obtenu un bottage de cul en règle pendant leur session d'entraînement suivante, pour un mec aussi paresseux, Kyouraku Shunsui n'était pas un vantard, et était, de façon surprenante, un mentor très impliqué une fois qu'Ichigo avait réussi à le convaincre de lui enseigner).

Donc vraiment, les seuls cours intéressants qu'Ichigo pouvait attendre avec impatience étaient le cour d'Histoire et le cour de Kidou.

Il avait toujours aimé l'Histoire donc au moins ça l'occupait de façon décente. Le Kidou d'un autre côté lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Le sceau d'intimité que Kisuke lui avait appris ? cela avait littéralement pris trois mois entier à Ichigo pour l'apprendre. D'accord, c'était un bout de Kidou pas mal compliqué, en particulier puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais appris les bases, mais quand même. Tout lui venait aisément lorsqu'il travaillait dessus assez dur, donc cela avait été plus qu'irritant quand le Kidou ne marcha pas aussi naturellement pour lui.

Et son père avait eu l'audace de lui dire que le Kidou était quelque chose auquel les Shiba en général excellaient. Renji et Rukia ne l'avaient certainement pas aidé quand ils s'asseyaient sur les bords et se moquaient de lui.

Mais apprendre ce sceau lui avait au moins donné assez de contrôle sur son reiatsu pour sceller son Zanpakutou et cacher sa signature de reiatsu de ceux autour de lui, donc Ichigo avait un peu été apaisé lorsqu'il avait fini par réussir au bout de trois mois.

Toutefois, cela ne l'aidait pas maintenant à chaque fois que son instructeur lui demandait de faire un Kidou de bas niveau.

_Tu as trop de reiatsu_, avait soupiré Kisuke plus d'une fois. _Les sorts de Kidou de bas niveau ne te viendront jamais facilement tout simplement parce que ton reiatsu est trop puissant pour être contenu dans les sorts les plus faibles. Normalement, un reiatsu plus fort rend les sorts en eux-mêmes plus forts, mais ton reiatsu les submerge et les fait exploser._

Ichigo lui avait demandé ce qu'il devrait faire.

_Restes en aux sorts les plus durs,_ lui avait conseillé Kisuke avec un clap joyeux de son éventail. _Ou mieux encore, ne les utilise pas du tout, tu as plus de chance de faire exploser ta propre main que de percuter ce que tu vises_.

Ouais, comme si ça l'_aidait_.

Le froncement de sourcil instinctif d'Ichigo s'approfondit lors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers un coin plus sombre de son paysage mental. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup penser au passé – futur – trop souvent. Cela l'amenait inévitablement à se rappeler de ses vieux amis.

Au moins la moitié d'entre eux étaient morts. Son père et ses sœurs étaient partis de la même façon, bien cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans, et le souvenir de cela était plus une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine que l'agonie qui l'étouffait et qui avait envahie sa tête pendant les mois qui avaient suivis. Son vieux devrait en fait être vivant maintenant, mais Ichigo n'avait pas été capable de se motiver pour passer par l'enceinte Shiba même si Kaien avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire venir à la « maison » pour dîner.

Il était devenu plutôt adepte à ne pas penser à l'autre ligne temporelle. Cela l'aidait un peu. Pendant la guerre, à chaque fois que son humeur était au bord de la dépression, il se jetait dans la bataille et se battait, se battait jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit épuisé au point qu'il soit trop fatigué pour penser. Unohana n'était pas très contente de cela, pour le dire gentiment, citant des problèmes physiques et mentaux, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était en mesure de faire quelque chose à propos de cela, Ichigo était l'un d'un combattant le plus fort et personne ne pouvait se permettre de lui accorder de temps d'arrêt.

Maintenant c'était différent, mais au lieu de batailles de vie ou de mort, Ichigo se concentrait sur ses études. Il était pratiquement certain que les bibliothécaires de la Bibliothèque du Seireitei le reconnaissait maintenant, et cela pas seulement parce qu'il était le cousin de Shiba Kaien. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'enterrer là pour éviter les fans sources de migraines, les tyrans irritants, et Kaien (qui insistait toujours sur le fait d'être ouvert et gentil, et essayait de faire qu'Ichigo soit plus social par des cajoleries).

Se cacher dans la bibliothèque marchait suprêmement bien. Kaien ne pensait presque jamais à le rechercher là, et lorsqu'il le faisait, elle était assez grande pour qu'Ichigo se séquestre dans un coin poussiéreux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il évitait de penser à des choses comme Aizen et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il allait changer et ne pas changer. Le Roi des Esprits avait sous-entendu que les Vaizards étaient nécessaire donc ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Ichigo pouvait vraiment s'occuper, surtout que s'il parvenait à sauver Shinji et les autres de l'Hollowification, Aizen allait sans le moindre doute trouver un autre groupe de Shinigami ne se doutant de rien sur lesquels expérimenter, et cela allait tout perturber, laissant Ichigo avec un futur totalement imprévisible. En plus, Shinji avait une fois confié à Ichigo qu'être un Vaizard n'était pas si mal, surtout parce que l'augmentation de puissance venant de ses pouvoirs de Hollow avait permis à de nombreuses reprises de sauver une vie, dont la sienne.

Donc Ichigo ne toucherait pas à ça. A côté de cela, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Etre diplômé était son premier problème, et rien de vraiment désastreux n'était arrivé avant à peu près quatre ans.

Ichigo remua quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte, annulant automatiquement le sort de Kidou alors qu'il se tendait involontairement, prêt à bouger au moindre signe d'hostilité. Il ne reconnaissait pas la signature de reiatsu à l'extérieur.

Sortant du lit en roulant sur lui-même, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit, là il se trouva face à un autre étudiant se balançant d'un pied à l'autre avec nervosité. Elle avait une tête et demi de moins que lui avec des cheveux bruns foncés attaché en queue de cheval et un katana enfoncé dans une ceinture autour de sa taille.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle le vit, et pendant un moment, elle eut l'air d'avoir perdu ses mots, terrifiée et embarrassée en même temps.

Il y avait des étudiants comme ça aussi, les timides qui gardaient leur tête baissée et ne parlaient pas vraiment aux étudiants plus hauts sur l'échelle politique ou sociale.

Ichigo souffla mentalement et maudit Kaien pour l'avoir mis dans ce genre de situation par inadvertance, avant de demander brutalement, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La fille sursauta réellement avant de se s'incliner dans une révérence basse et balbutier, « B… Bon après-midi, Shiba-dono. Je … Je ne suis pas sûre que vous en ayez été informé m… mais Koyonagi-sensei m'a assignée des sessions de tutorat supplémentaire avec… avec vous pour… pour le Zanjutsu. Il m'a dit de vous donner cela. »

Ses joues rougies avec un embarras palpable, la fille sortit un petit morceau de papier, son regard concentré sur tout sauf Ichigo.

Le sourcil d'Ichigo eut un tic d'irritation alors qu'il saisissait la note et la lu rapidement. Autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais accepté d'être le tuteur de quiconque.

_« Shiba-kun, considère cela comme un crédit supplémentaire. Ton instructeur de Kidou me dit que tu n'as pas le niveau dans sa classe mais, ayant regardé ton progrès dans le reste de tes cours, je pense que ce serait une honte si tu n'obtenais pas ton diplôme en avance parce que tu n'avais pas les notes dans ce domaine. Continue à travailler dur sur ton Kidou et être le tuteur de cette étudiante rattrapera toute note négative. ~ Koyonagi Senzo»_

Ichigo serra les dents et s'efforça de retenir l'envie d'utiliser son Bankai pour envoyer le cul de Koyonagi dans le prochain royaume.

Koyonagi Senzo était à la tête de la branche de Zanjutsu à l'Académie, et l'homme avait malheureusement surpris Ichigo en train de balayer ses camarades d'un revers de main pendant sa première semaine à l'école. Koyonagi avait immédiatement emmené Ichigo pour faire quelques tests pratiques et était arrivé rapidement à la conclusion qu'Ichigo était tout autant – si ce n'est plus – un génie que Kaien et Ichimaru Gin (qui avait obtenu son diplôme cinq ans plus tôt en un an).

Après cela, Ichigo n'avait pas été capable d'échapper à la résolution de l'homme à exprimer son plein potentiel et à graduer en un an aussi, deux au pire. Koyonagi avait de la chance qu'Ichigo n'ait pas l'intention de rester collé à l'Académie plus d'un an, il mourrait d'ennui sinon.

Toutefois, il était convaincu qu'il pouvait réussir son cours de Kidou parfaitement bien sans faire du tutorat à quelqu'un pour obtenir un « crédit supplémentaire » mais il n'allait pas sous-estimer Koyonagi : il risquait de lui coller quelque chose d'encore plus irritant. Le Shinigami plus âgé n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur le fait qu'Ichigo devrait sortir plus. Ichigo ne savait pas si Koyonagi l'aimait ou le détestait avec ses efforts continus pour faire ne sorte qu'Ichigo fasse de son mieux. Cela rendait certainement la vie d'Ichigo plus dire puisqu'il essayait de cacher son mieux.

Extérieurement, il exhala et grogna ce qui fit sursauter la fille devant lui. Il roula des yeux, il n'était pas d'humeur à la cajoler alors il demanda avec impatience, « Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »

La fille poussa un petit cri aigu avant de bégayer. « Je… Je suis Fujiwara Asuka. C'est… c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Shiba-dono. »

Ichigo grimaça à la formalité dont elle faisait preuve. C'était ce genre de chose que son cousin et les gens comme Byakuya et Yoruichi devaient supporter ? il n'était même pas encore sorti de l'Académie, pour l'amour de dieu ! « D'accord, première chose – si je vais être ton tuteur, tu dois oublier ce suffixe ridicule, d'accord ? »

La fille, Fujiwara, eut l'air un peu horrifiée mais elle hocha la tête docilement et dit, « Sh… Shiba-san alors. »

Ichigo soupira. Eh bien, il supposa que c'était un peu mieux. Inoue et un certain nombre d'autres l'appelaient quelque chose comme ça fut un temps. Ou… l'appelleraient comme ça un jour.

Quoiqu'il en soit.

« Et seconde règle, continua-t-il, la regardant durement. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand on parle ? »

Fujiwara rougit et leva hâtivement la tête, croisant à peine ses yeux avant que son regard ne retourne sur le sol.

Ichigo passa une main ans ses cheveux. Génial. Il n'était pas doué avec les filles en général – Rukia était l'une des rares exceptions, elle avait juste collé avec lui et ils étaient devenus amis presque instantanément – et maintenant il était coincé à devoir faire le tuteur pour une fille qui préférerait probablement un tuteur moins… intimidant qu'Ichigo.

Dommage qu'Ichigo ait usé la majeure partie de sa patience pendant la guerre. A moins que ce soit de la patience pour conduire des troupes ou planifier une stratégie, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en foutre plus d'essayer d'accommoder chacun avec des mots sympathiques et du réconfort vide de sens.

« D'accord, quand est-ce que tu es libre ? » demanda Ichigo, décidant d'avancer. Bon sang, à quoi Koyonagi pouvait penser en lui envoyant une fille du genre fleur fragile ? l'homme devrait connaître la personnalité d'Ichigo depuis le temps.

« H… Hum, j'ai… j'ai mis de côté les mardis, les jeudis et les samedis après-midi si … si cela vous va ? » Fujiwara termina avec un ton interrogatif montant.

Ichigo révisa mentalement son emploi du temps. Il n'avait rien les mardis et les jeudis après-midi, et plus de temps occupé le week-end signifiait moins de temps pour que Kaien le poursuive.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il rapidement. Tu as besoin d'aide spécifiquement en Zanjutsu, c'est ça ? »

Il ignora le mouvement de recul honteux qui s'empara du corps de la fille et attendit un signe de confirmation à la place. « D'accord, est ce qu'il y a un endroit particulier où tu veux que ces leçons se passent, ou n'importe où t'iras ?

… » répondit Fujiwara de manière inaudible, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Ichigo pria pour avoir de la patience et espéra qu'il ne finirait pas par créer des cicatrices émotionnelles à la fille après ces leçons supplémentaires. « Un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît. »

Des alarmes sonnèrent dans sa tête sonnèrent quand Fujiwara prit une expression qui suggérait qu'elle était proche de fondre en larmes mais au moins elle parvint à dire laborieusement « Je… je préférerais, quelque… quelque part de privé, Sh… Shiba-do…Shiba-san. »

Ichigo passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « D'accord, tu connais le terrain abandonné à côté de la Huitième Division où personne ne va parce qu'il est trop marécageux ? rencontre moi là-bas à partir de quatre heure mardi prochain. »

Fujiwara sursauta un peu, visiblement surprise. « On… on quitte les terres de l'écoles pour s'entraîner ?

Il n'y a pas de règle contre ça tant qu'on rentre avant le couvre-feu, et je prévois de revenir avant le dîner donc pas de problème sur ce point, fit remarquer Ichigo. En plus, tu ne peux pas obtenir d'intimité dans les terrains à l'intérieur ici, ils ont tous une pièce d'observation attachée. Les terrains d'extérieurs sont encore pires, les gens passant par l'école peuvent toujours les voir. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ? »

Fujiwara secoua la tête rapidement et s'inclina à nouveau. « No… Non, Shiba-san. Mer… Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon tuteur. Je… Je ne serai pas en retard et … et je travaillerai dur. »

Ichigo grogna et écarta le problème d'un geste de la main, se détournant déjà. « Comme tu veux. On se verra plus tard.3

Il jeta un regard en arrière juste à temps pour voir la fille fuir dans un Shumpo pressé. Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide en Hohou.

Il soupira une fois de plus et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur le fait d'enseigner de toute façon ? l'étendue de son expérience dans ce domaine était aider ses sœurs à faire leurs devoir de math.

Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de suggérer le terrain d'entraînement marécageux ? c'était pratiquement dans l'arrière-cour de la Huitième Division même s'il était d'usage public.

Mais Shunsui l'avait entraîné là, et les méthodes du capitaine avaient été épuisantes mais efficaces. Pour un gars aussi décontracté, il avait fait passer Ichigo par un enfer avec ses entraînements, plus que Kisuke et Shinji l'avait pu.

Donc Fujiwara allait le haïr d'ici la fin de … eh bien, Ichigo allait lui donner une semaine. Elle avait l'air plutôt d'une humeur douce en plus d'être timide donc elle allait probablement le supporter trois sessions avant d'aller voir Koyonagi et de le supplier pour changer de tuteur. Ichigo aurait probablement des problèmes parce qu'il était trop dur mais cela serait mieux pour Fujiwara au bout du compte de ne pas être coincé avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Hochant la tête avec détermination, Ichigo se retira dans sa chambre et sortit ses livres. Il avait rarement plus d'une poignée d'heures de sommeil par jour, donc il avait tendance à faire des siestes dès qu'il se sentait fatigué puisqu'il ne pouvait jamais avoir une nuit complète de sommeil, donc il pouvait toujours commencer ses devoirs maintenant.

{1}

« Taichou, j'ai un problème. » annonça Kaien alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce où son capitaine se relaxait souvent avec une théière et la compagnie de Kyouraku. Bien sûr, le capitaine de la Huitième Division était étalé sur un tatami en face d'Ukitake sur un côté de la table, du saké et des petits pains à la viande devant lui. Les deux capitaines étaient assez amicaux pour que Kaien se sente confortable pour être un peu moins formel autour d'eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en public.

Comme s'il arrivait au bon moment, Kyouraku fit un signe de main paresseux pour saluer Kaien, et Kaien s'inclina brièvement avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son propre capitaine.

Ukitake lui sourit avec indulgence, sachant visiblement ce que Kaien allait dire. « Oui, Kaien ? Est-ce que c'est encore à propos de ton cousin ? »

Ouais, d'accord, Kaien avait parlé encore et encore de son bébé de cousin depuis à peu près cinq mois, donc jugez le. Il était inquiet. Après tout, combien de cousins perdus depuis longtemps sortaient de nulle part avec des blessures presque mortelles et se réveillant amnésiques ? qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Ichigo s'effondrait à cause d'une rechute ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Sans mentionner que Kukaku avait menacé de le décapiter si Kaien ne veillait pas sur la nouvelle adition à la famille. Il était lieutenant bien sûr, mais personne dans le Clan Shiba ne défiait Kukaku et s'en sortait quand elle était de ce type d'humeur.

« Oui, Taichou, Kaien fit un long soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait et asseyait de ne pas avoir l'air de bouder. « Il m'évite.

Eh bien, il ne te connait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer gentiment Ukitake, mais il aurait fallu que Kaien soit aveugle pour rater le sourire amuser qui flottait au coin de la bouche de son capitaine. Il doit se sentir un peu méfiant, même si je suis sûr que tu finiras par percer sa carapace. »

Kaien ne fit que soupirer. « Ouais, je sais, mais Ichigo est juste si… fermé pour un Shiba. Je veux dire on est un groupe plutôt bruyant en général. Mais quand il s'agit d'Ichigo, je me considère chanceux si j'arrive à lui tirer trois phrases entières en une seule rencontre.

Il n'a pas grandi avec ton Clan, lui rappela Ukitake. Il est sûrement très différent en termes de personnalité. »

Kaien se gratta la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. Je suis juste inquiet. Je me passé à l'Académie il y a quelques jours et j'ai rendu visite à l'un de ses instructeurs. Il dit qu'Ichigo est plutôt isolé, qu'il n'a pas d'ami, et que ma réputation là-bas ne l'aide pas du tout. Ichigo ne s'est pas plaint bien sûr mais Koyonagi-san dit qu'il est solitaire. »

Il reprit un peu du poil de la bête quand il se rappela d'autres choses que Koyonagi avait révélées. « Mais Ichigo est aussi un génie. »

Ukitake haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? un autre? »

Kaien sourit fièrement. « Ouais. Apparemment, mon cousin est déjà monté au sommet du sommet de sa classe en Zanjutsu, Hohou, et Hakuda. Après l'avoir remarqué, Koyonagi-san a fait combattre Ichigo contre un sixième année, et Ichigo lui a botté les fesses. Koyonagi-san suspecte qu'Ichigo peu déjà libérer son Zanpakutou mais Ichigo n'a rien dit là-dessus. Ses autres études avancent aussi à une vitesse folle. La seule chose avec laquelle il a des problèmes c'est le Kidou. Ichigo n'a pas le contrôle pour ça. »

L'expression de son capitaine devint pensive alors qu'il partagea un regard avec Kyouraku. « Est-ce qu'il va être diplômé à la fin de l'année alors ? les étudiants n'ont pas à perfectionner chaque aspect des quatre formes de combat avant de rejoindre le Gotei 13 après tout. »

Kaien hocha la tête avec énergie. « Koyonagi-san parie là-dessus. Il travaille juste à faire en sorte qu'Ichigo se socialise plus dès à présent pour qu'il ne s'embrouille pas avec ses camarades Shinigami plus tard, lorsqu'il rejoindra une équipe. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de faire en sorte qu'Ichigo soit le tuteur de quelqu'un pour plus de crédits.

Humm, Kyouraku prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que Kaien était entré dans la pièce. Le capitaine regarda Kaien contemplativement depuis le dessous de son sakkat. Juste une pensée, Kaien-kun, est ce que ton cousin est au courant que… eh bien, que tu te comportes comme un harceleur ? »

Kaien souffla avec indignation avant de se frotter la nuque d'un air repentant. « Ah, pas vraiment. Il sait que je m'arrête souvent pour voir comment il va, mais il se cache toujours à chaque fois que je lui rends visite. Comment veut-il que je sache comment il va s'il ne passe pas de temps avec moi ? »

Kaien se renfrogna un peu ce qui fit juste rire les deux capitaines.

« Peut-être que tu es un peu surprotecteur, Kaien, suggéra Ukitake avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'Ichigo se sent mal-à-l'aise face à toute l'attention que tu lui accorde, surtout en présence des autres étudiants. »

Kaien s'arrêta, sentant son humeur se plomber. « Je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo se préoccupe de cela. De ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de se quiconque peut penser de lui. Il est… »

Kaien s'arrêta à nouveau, hésitant à dire ses prochains mots. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du nouveau membre de sa famille. Ichigo était si …

Distant.

Cela n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais c'était le mieux que Kaien puisse faire. Son cousin avait l'air … triste, peut-être. Parfois, lorsque Kaien parvenait à coincer Ichigo et le traîner pour aller déjeuner avec lui, il y avait des fois où il avait l'impression que le Shinigami aux cheveux flamboyants était en deuil ou quelque chose comme cela, et d'autres fois, c'était presque comme si Ichigo était fatigué de … tout.

Fatigué. C'était peut-être ça.

De toute façon, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Kaien continuait de revenir à la charge. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile à propos du Shinigami plus jeune qui titillait instinctivement son côté protecteur.

« Kaien ? »

Kaien sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son capitaine et colla un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. « Ce n'est rien, Taichou. Ichigo a juste l'air un peu … perdu, je dirais. »

Perdu. Oui c'était ça. Distant et fatigue mais avant tout perdu.

Et Kaien en savait pas pourquoi, et il détestait cela parce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il était le Chef de Clan, c'était son devoir de prendre soin de ceux de son Clan, et cela le frustrait énormément de voir que le nouveau membre de sa famille ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver la paix avec eux. Ichigo n'était pas retourné à l'enceinte Shiba depuis qu'il l'avait quittée quatre mois auparavant pour aller à l'Académie.

« Donne lui du temps Kaien, Ukitake interrompit ses pensée. Etre atteint d'amnésie ne doit pas être facile. Ce serait comme être abandonné au milieu d'une terre étrangère et de se débattre pour s'habituer à y vivre. Cela prendrait un moment.

« Je suppose », accorda Kaien à contre cœur, et vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Même le docteur du Clan Shiba lui avait dire que ça prendrait du temps.

Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Kaien ne pouvait pas continuer à essayer. Ichigo était un Shiba et le petit cousin de Kaien en plus (d'accord, le « petit » était sujet à débat mais ce n'était pas le problème), il n'y avait aucune chance que Kaien l'abandonne comme ça.

{1}

« Est…est-ce qu'on va vraiment utiliser cet endroit? »

Ichigo sourit brièvement. « Ouais. »

Il balaya du regard le paysage. Hormis un petit morceau de terre sèche en hauteur au loin sur la gauche, tout le reste était devenu une sorte de marais. Certains endroits étaient même inondés.

La plupart des Shinigami ne penseraient même pas à s'y entraîner. Avoir les pieds dans de l'eau boueuse en pratiquant des katas et en se battant contre quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Un seul faux-pas et vous vous retrouviez la tête la première dans le marais.

Ichigo le savait, il avait trébuché sur plus de déchets à moitiés submergés qu'il ne préférait s'en souvenir. Et était tombé sans grâce dans l'eau qui cédait à contrecœur plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter.

Et ce bâtard de Shunsui ne lui avait même pas permis d'utiliser le Shumpo pour rester au-dessus du terrain.

Cela serait totalement contraire à cette méthode d'entraînement, Ichigo-kun, avait dit Shunsui avec bien trop d'enthousiasme alors qu'il se prélassait sur un transat avec une bouteille de saké dans la main alors qu'Ichigo le fixait d'un regard noir, trempé des pieds à la tête.

Si Ichigo n'avait pas autant respecté l'homme, il aurait fini par le haïr pour le reste de l'éternité.

« D'accord, je dois savoir ce que tu peux faire, donc… » Ichigo étudia son étudiante temporaire avec un œil critique, ignorant la façon dont elle remuait. « Fait tous les katas basiques de Zanjutsu. Tu peux les faire sur la terre sèche. Pour l'instant.

Il étouffa l'envie de ricaner lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Fujiwara s'écarquiller d'inquiétude en entendant la dernière partie de sa phrase. Dans sa tête les caquètements de Shiro résonnaient avec une joie sadique.

Alors que Fujiwara obéissait, sortant son katana timidement et commençant son premier kata, Ichigo se rendit vite compte que le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas les pas. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait que très peu voir pas du tout de puissance derrière chacun de ses mouvements. Face à un réel opposant, ses coups seraient plus comparables à des tapes gentilles qu'à quoique ce soit qui face mal.

Ichigo se pinça l'arête du nez. Ça allait être dur. Ou plus exactement, il allait avoir fort à faire pour l'endurcir.

Si Fujiwara venait juste d'entrer à l'Académie cette année, Ichigo aurait pu avoir tendance à y aller doucement avec elle. Toutefois, Ichigo ne se souvenait pas d'elle dans aucune de ses classes, accélérée ou non, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là depuis au moins deux ans voire plus.

Ce qui voulait aussi dire, clairement, que les méthodes que l'Académie usait pour enseigner à Fujiwara ne marchaient pas. Une chose qu'Ichigo avait découverte durant ses derniers mois dans cette école était que tout ce que les instructeurs enseignaient ici était…fade. Il n'y avait pas de variation, juste une routine déterminée d'exercices qui de feraient rien contre les armée de Hollow d'Aizen.

Ichigo soupira brièvement et s'élança dans un Shumpo qui le rendait flou, tirant sa propre épée alors qu'il bougeait et laissant à peine le temps de réagir à Fujiwara avant de la percuter, le métal crissant contre le métal alors que la fille parvenait à peine à lever son katana dans un blocage maladroit pour se défendre.

Fujiwara glapit alors qu'Ichigo la repoussait facilement, la faisant tomber avec un mouvement habile du poignet, et il la regarda, impassible, alors qu'elle tomba dans l'eau avec un gigantesque splash.

Elle revint à la surface en crachotant, ayant l'air choquée, apeurée, et totalement surprise, cherchant ses mots alors qu'elle faisait sortir l'eau de ses yeux. « Sh…Shiba-san ? Qu…Quoi ? »

Ichigo s'avança calmement dans le marais, se moquant du fait que l'eau baignait ses chevilles. Il avait eu la prévoyance de retirer l'uniforme épais de l'Académie et de l'échanger contre un simple kimono. Fujiwara n'était pas aussi chanceuse, Ichigo était sûr qu'elle corrigerait son habillement d'ici la prochaine fois.

« Lève-toi, lui dit-il sans fanfare, levant sa lame vers elle. Si nous faisons ça, nous le ferons de ma manière. Tu n'as pas de force derrière tes attaques, et tes reflexes sont d'une nullité absolue. Au rythme où tu vas, tu parviendras peut-être à être diplômée par l'Académie, mais tu ne durerais pas deux minutes dans une vraie bataille. »

Fujiwara le regarda bouche-bée pendant un moment, et ses yeux étaient peut-être remplis de larmes, mais Ichigo fut intérieurement impressionné lorsqu'elle ne fit que plisser les lèvres et se hisser sur ses pieds, vacillant un peu alors qu'elle reprenait son équilibre, avant de relever son katana.

Elle ne s'est pas plainte.

Hum. C'était une surprise plaisante.

Toutefois, à voix haute, il lui donna seulement une instruction : « Pas de Shumpo. »

Et ensuite il frappa.

Le premier coup envoya Fujiwara en arrière, mais Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas. Il ralentit suffisamment pour lui laisser une chance de répliquer à son assaut mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il se stoppait juste lorsqu'elle tombait dans la boue au bout de quelques minutes.

Fujiwara ne dura qu'une demi-heure, s'effondrant littéralement à la marque des trente minutes alors qu'elle avalait de grandes goulées d'air, sa silhouette toute entière tremblant de fatigue alors que sa lame glissait en dehors de sa main.

Ichigo, n'ayant pas transpiré une seule goute, baissa son Zanpakutou à son tour, l'examinant de près avant de rengainer sa lame. « Je suppose que c'est tout ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui. Tu peux te lever? »

Fujiwara n'avait même pas assez de souffle pour répondre, son visage rouge de fatigues, des mèches de cheveux tombant dans ses yeux, ses vêtements trempés, et nécessitant probablement plus qu'un seul bon lavage. Néanmoins, sous le regard mesuré d'Ichigo, la fille se hissa sur ses pieds, mais ses genoux plièrent sous elle aussitôt qu'elle essaya de se redresser.

Ma main d'Ichigo s'avança instinctivement et l'attrapa par le dos de son uniforme avant qu'elle tombe tête la première dans la bouillasse.

Il y eut un moment de silence, brisé seulement par les respirations irrégulières de Fujiwara. Ichigo fit une grimace à la situation en général, avant de la faire passer sur son dos, ignorant la boue et l'eau qui tachèrent immédiatement ses propres vêtements. Les doigts de la fille s'accrochèrent automatiquement faiblement à ses épaules, même si elle se raidit tout de suite avec une incertitude surprise.

« Accroche-toi, marmonna Ichigo, se baissant pour ramasser son Zanpakutou avant de sortir du terrain d'entraînement. Si tu lâche, je ne m'arrêterai pas pour te récupérer. »

A cela, les mains de Fujiwara se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules et Ichigo commença le chemin du retour vers l'Académie.

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Cela convenait parfaitement à Ichigo et il catalogua mentalement les choses sur lesquelles il aurait besoin de travailler avec Fujiwara – endurance, vitesse, les formes de plus en plus négligées, les occasionnels mouvements inutiles entres les attaques…

C'était une liste plutôt longue.

« E…Est-ce que toutes nos sessions d'entraînement se… seront comme ça ? » dit Fujiwara, a voix pleine d'hésitation, juste derrière l'oreille gauche d'Ichigo.

La bouche d'Ichigo se tordit un peu sous le coup d'un amusement sardonique. « Oui, c'est ça. Si tu as un problème avec ça, va voir Koyonagi. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsque la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un refus immédiat.

« Non ! Fujiwara eut l'air de s'étouffer sous le coup de son éclat de voix pendant une seconde, avant de continuer sans s'arrêter. Je… Je veux dire, c'est… c'est bien. »

Ichigo s'arrêta au milieu de la route, jeta des regards noirs aux quelques passants qui les fixaient, ce qui les fit fuir, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder son élève. « Tu es sérieuse ? tu es complètement morte, tu ne peux même pas marcher, je ne vais pas être plus doux avec toi dans le futur, tu sais. »

Fujiwara hocha la tête sans un mot et ne dit rien de plus. Ses yeux évitèrent le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo mais il y avait une certaine brillance dans ses yeux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des larmes cette fois-ci. L'exacte opposé en fait.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étrécirent alors qu'il recommença à bouger. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille ?

Oisivement, alors que l'Académie était en vue, il se dit qu'il devrait passé par le bureau de Koyonagi et lui demander quel type de personne il avait refilé à Ichigo.

{1}

« Tu m'as refilé une noble?

Tu t'en préoccupes vraiment ?

Ichigo regarda avec fureur l'homme à l'air serein assis les jambes croisées sur son bureau. Koyonagi était étrange comme ça, et avec sa cicatrice en forme de x sur une joue et ses cheveux fauve et sauvages, la plupart des étudiants trouvaient l'homme un peu effrayant.

Ichigo le trouvait juste plus énervant qu'autre chose.

« Non, je m'en moque, gronda Ichigo. Mais j'aurai apprécié de le savoir avant. Je l'ai épuisé jusqu'à la moelle aujourd'hui et elle a eu l'air heureuse quand je lui ai dit que chaque session avec moi serait aussi difficile. Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet, laisse-moi te dire, elle est faible. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous enseignez aux étudiants de nos jours ? »

Koyonagi eut le culot d'avoir l'air amusé. « Premièrement, Ichi-kun…

Quand est-ce qu'on est devenus aussi proches ? l'interrompit Ichigo avec énervement.

… tu es aussi un étudiant ici, continua Koyonagi allègrement. Ne fait pas comme si tu étais déjà diplômé, espèce de gosse arrogant. Et deuxièmement, Fujiwara-chan est ce que certaine personnes appelleraient l'avorton de la portée. De ce que je sais, elle aurait été plus faite à rester chez elle et à passer son temps à coudre ou quelque chose du genre, mais je crois qu'elle est parvenue à convaincre son Clan de la laisser s'inscrire à l'Académie. Pire encore, c'est une bâtarde.

» A cause de cela, l'expression de Koyonagi devint sèche, elle n'est réellement acceptée dans aucun cercle, ici à l'école, pas parmi les nobles, ni parmi ceux du Rukongai. »

Ichigo le regarda fixement. « Je suis un bâtard »

En quelques sorte, corrigea-t-il dans sa tête.

Koyonagi grogna. « Oui, mais tu es un Shiba. Seul un fou s'aliénerait l'une des cinq Famille Noble du Seireitei de quelque sorte que ce soit, et bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'idiot à l'Académie, aucun d'eux n'est assez stupide pour commettre un suicide politique.

» D'un autre côté, Fujiwara-chan vient d'une branche de la famille d'une Maison Moins Noble, d'accord, la Maison Noble est plutôt prestigieuse mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle a moins de poids que l'un des Clans principaux, sans mentionner qu'elle est une branche de cette maison. »

Les traits de Koyonagi s'aigrirent. « Même certains des instructeurs l'ignorent en plus grande partie. Ils ne pensent pas qu'elle ira très très loin même si elle réussit à être diplômée, donc ils ne veulent perdre leur temps à lui enseigner en vain.

Eh bien, au rythme où elle va, elle ne tiendra pas un mois dans une division », prédit durement Ichigo.

Koyonagi sourit. « C'est pourquoi je te l'ai envoyée, Ichi-kun. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était extatique à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui donnerait de l'attention. Et qui de mieux pour la remettre d'équerre que quelqu'un qui l'entraîne sérieusement ? »

Ichigo plissa les yeux avec suspicion en regardant le Shinigami. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, bâtard. »

Koyonagi renifla en riant. « Tu es un sale gosse malpoli. J'ai botté le cul d'élèves pour moins que ça.

Ichigo se moqua bruyamment, s'écartant du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Nous savons tous les deux que si tu pouvais faire ça, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je suis plus fort que toi. »

Il pencha la tête et attrapa au vol tel un expert le presse papier que Koyonagi venait de lui lancer avant de le renvoyer.

Eux deux avaient une relation assez étrange, moins instructeur-et-élève que des futurs-alliés-reconnus une fois qu'Ichigo serait diplômé.

Koyonagi avait été mécontent la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus lorsqu'il avait vu clairement à travers le plan d'Ichigo de laisser l'autre homme gagner. L'instructeur avait refusé de laisser quitter la pièce à Ichigo avant qu'il ne cesse de se retenir. Ichigo avait continué à se retenir au bout du compte, mais après six heures à fixer Koyonagi et une envie de plus en plus pressante d'aller aux toilettes, il s'était finalement avancé et avait désarmé le Shinigami plus âgé en trois minutes top chrono.

Koyonagi avait absurdement été très satisfait de ce résultat.

« Tu la garderas avec toi ? demanda Koyonagi alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à partir. Elle est faible maintenant mais elle a une bonne éthique de travail. Son Kidou n'est pas mal non plus. Elle sera peut-être même capable de te donner quelques tuyaux. »

Ichigo roula des yeux à la taquinerie délibérée. « Tant qu'elle ne vient pas pleurer sur ton épaule, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein? »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sa curiosité soulevant une question dans son esprit. « De quelle Maison Noble vient-elle de toute façon? Je veux dire, la plupart de ces familles n'autoriseraient pas vraiment des "avortons" à aller à l'Académie, n'est-ce pas? Ils pourraient nuire à leur réputation, etc, etc ? »

Koyonagi haussa les épaules. « Quelques-unes sont plus détendues, et donnent un peu plus de liberté à leur membres. Le fait qu'elle soit là indique qu'elle vient de l'une d'entre elle.

Laquelle ? » demanda Ichigo avec impatience.

« Mmm… l'instructeur sortit quelques papiers, balayant rapidement la page. «Ah, c'est là. Les Fujiwara sont une très petite branche de la Famille Kyouraku. »

Ichigo se donna presque le coup du lapin alors que sa tête se tournait à toute vitesse pour regarder Koyonagi avec incrédulité. Ensuite il leva les yeux au ciel et maudit le Roi des Esprits avec tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, juste parce cela devait être sa faute à lui – à ça ?-.

On peut parler du cercle de l'ironie.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre de cette traduction de Cywscross publié, les parutions seront un peu plus distantes entre elles, les chapitres étant plus longs.

pensez à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et encourage à traduire plus vite!

petit avant goût du prochain chapitre : rencontre avec Ukitake, Kyouraku et Shinji.


End file.
